The Magical Effects of an iPod
by doomsday2012
Summary: This belongs in the same universe as "What Fred Left Behind". It's been 14 years since Fred died and left behind a pregnant Hermione. George believes it is time Hermione moves on. Her 13 year old son has some objections. Somewhat of a song-fic, hence the title name. Story better then it sounds. :


**Hey, this is another one shot that is in the same universe as "What Fred Left Behind". If you haven't read that first, then I suggest you read it because you won't really understand what's going on here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Fred looked at the iPod that he held in his hand, it was small and a shiny and metallic purple. His Grand-father had given it to him for Christmas. At first he was confused about the object. He had unwrapped his gift and seen the little object and looked at it strangely. His mother, on the other hand knew exactly what it was.

"Oh wow, Freddie. Can I see it?" She asked and he handed it to her.

"I remember when these first came out, they were all the rage." Fred quirked an eyebrow at his mother and nodded as though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Thanks grand-pa." He said. His grand-father looked up at him with a smile.

"You have no clue what it is, do you?" He asked him. Fred laughed and said:

"I have absolutely no clue."

His mother then started a detailed explanation about what it was. By the end of the day he was an expert on iPods. When he and his mother went to the annual Weasley Christmas dinner his grandpa Weasley had ambushed him about the shiny, purple muggle object in his hand. So then he had the painstaking job of explaining to him what it was.

"It's amazing what muggles come up with. Could I open it up and see how it works?" Freddie's eyes widened and he snatched the iPod from his grandfather's hand.

"No. I'd rather it work, thank you." Arthur had looked slightly put out for the rest of the night.

It was now Easter break and Freddie was sitting bored on the sofa in the Burrow. None of the kids were his age so he'd always end up on his own. He was playing a game on the iPod as he listened to the music. Someone had taken out a head phone.

"Freddie! I've been calling your name for minutes now."

"Oh, hey, Uncle George. Sorry, I was listening to my iPod." George was his favourite Uncle, not because his other uncle's weren't great or anything, it was just because George was the closest thing he'd ever have to his father. Though being a prankster was also a factor.

"Your what?" George looked at Freddie as though he had said a bad word.

"An iPod. It plays music. I thought Grandpa would've told you all about it. Here." Freddie shoved the ear piece into his uncle's ear. George immediately pulled it out.

"Ow. That was loud. No wonder you couldn't hear me." George said.

"What were you calling my name for anyway?" Freddie asked.

"Oh right. I wanted to show you something. And don't take that thing with you." George said, looking at it as though it was evil. Freddie wrapped the head phone around the iPod and set it on the table. He cast a spell on it so no one could take it but him. Freddie followed his uncle outside. They silently kept walking.

"What's this about, Uncle George?" George looked around himself.

"Okay, I think this is far enough." George said in a conspiratorial whisper. Freddie started to feel nervous. Was his uncle planning to prank him?

"We need to find your mother a boyfriend." Freddie's eyes bulged.

"Wh-what?" He sputtered.

"It's been years now and your mother hasn't even been on a date. She's always moping and it's depressing being around her."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my mother." Freddie interrupted him. George rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say there was anything _wrong_ with her. She needs someone to make her happy."George tried explaining.

"I make her happy."

"Yeah, sure, kid. But when you move out your mother isn't going to have anyone." George patted him on the back.

"That's not going to be for _years._" Freddie stressed. He was only thirteen; there were still many years before he'd move out.

"Ron and Harry agreed to help with this plan. Are you in?" He asked.

"No. Definitely not." Freddie said, storming off.

"Fred! Freddie, come back." George jogged to catch up with his nephew. He never thought Freddie would have this kind of reaction. He was usually so care free.

"No one can replace him. Okay?" Freddie said, turning sharply to face his uncle. "Did you ever think that the reason mum hasn't moved on is because she doesn't want to? No one can replace my dad." George was taken aback by the boy's rage. Freddie ran into the burrow snatched his iPod and flooed home without saying goodbye to his family. George had just arrived at the door when his mother popped up in front of him. He jumped back in surprise. She looked angry.

"What did you do to him, George?" She asked him, slapping her spatula against his chest.

"Nothing. I just… Ron, Harry and I believe that it's time Hermione moved on, is all."

"Oh George." She said in an exasperated tone.

"How do you think you'd feel if someone told you to find a replacement twin?" The sentence didn't really make any sense to George. Why on Earth who he replace his twin? He had a perfectly good one and he'd died. He'd never replace him. Then, he finally understood.

"Oh." He said. Molly shook her head at her son.

"I'll go talk to him." George said. He flooed to Hermione's. The house was quiet, until he heard some noise out of his good ear. It was music. He followed the sound. Freddie was in his room, his face was hidden by his pillows, George saw the wires from the head phones. The music was blaring. George put his hand on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie turned around, his eyes were red from crying. George took Freddie's headphones out of his ears.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm sorry for what I said, I wasn't thinking." He said gently. Freddie sniffed loudly and shrugged. George wrapped his arms around his nephew. He could hear him cry into his shoulder and his embrace got tighter. Freddie had been his saving grace during his grief when he had lost his brother, his best friend. It had been hard for him and he had given up the joke shop and stayed locked up in his room. But, when Freddie had been born it was like things were finally starting to be alright. He spent as much time with him as he could (Hermione would say that he was hogging her son). He depended on the little baby who would always have a part of Fred with him. He had been the reason for waking up in the mornings and re-opening the shop. He felt so guilty now; he had practically asked him to replace his father.

"It's not fair." Freddie finally said in a whiny voice.

"I didn't even get to meet him." Freddie said, pulling out of the embrace, his face suddenly angry.

"I don't want mum to move on. She loves dad and I know she won't ever love anyone else." Freddie said, sounding like a small child.

"I know, kiddo. I'll tell Harry and Ron that we're canceling our plans. I realize now that it was foolish. Your mum will find someone when she's ready." He paused when he saw Freddie's expression. "She has to move on, kiddo. She'll be miserable being all alone for the rest of her life. You'll understand when you're older what it's like to have someone who loves you like that."

"But I don't want anyone else." He was now pulling the loose thread on his comforter.

"I just want my dad back. We know all this magic, but it's useless because magic couldn't save dad. It couldn't save anyone who died at the Final Battle. Teddy lost his parents; that isn't fair at all." Fresh tears were falling down his freckled cheeks.

"I know. It isn't fair. But we have to move on. I know that Fred wouldn't like to see you miserable like this. He'd want you to be happy. He loves you, you know." George said. Freddie nodded, suddenly exhausted. George watched as Freddie slowly fell asleep. He could still hear the iPod since it hadn't been shut off. He could hear the lyrics,

**_The glow that the sun gives_**

**_Right around sunset_**

**_Helps me realize_**

**_This is just a journey_**

**_Drop your worries_**

**_You are gonna turn out fine._**

**_Oh, you'll turn out fine._**

**_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh._**

George chuckled softly. It seemed almost as though the lyrics were a message to him. He ran his hand through Freddie's soft red hair and exited the room. Hermione had just arrived.

"Hermione!" He said enthusiastically. She jumped and almost dropped her bag of groceries.

"George! You scared me." Hermione said, a hand over her heart.

"That was my intention." He said guffawing. Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What are you doing here, George?" George sobered up immediately. He told Hermione about his awful plan and how it had affected her son.

"George." She said in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry?" He said sheepishly.

"I'm happy you didn't go along with that plan. I'm not ready yet and I thought you knew that. You of all people…." She shook her head, too angry to speak to him.

"Stupid, thoughtless toe rag." He heard her murmur under her breath as she was unloading her grocery bag. He saw her deposit something on the kitchen table.

"Oh, not you too!" George let out an exasperated sigh.

"Your son's eye thing almost blasted the ear drum out of my good ear." Hermione chuckled.

"Well, you deserved it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione picked up the iPod that was still in its plastic package. Hers was a metallic green.

"I'm leaving before _you_ decide to shove that thing in my ear." He said. He hugged her and then flooed back to the burrow.

Hermione sighed. She walked to her son's room. The light and the iPod were still on but Freddie was sound asleep. She shut off the iPod and put it on his desk and kissed him on his head. There was a sad look in her eyes. She wanted, no needed to move on from Fred, but every day she was reminded of him. It was too hard thinking about being with anyone else but him. And anyway she didn't have time for a boyfriend. Her first priority would always be her son. Fred's son. She left the room and shut off the light. She made herself a small supper and sat in front of her computer with her new iPod. She started downloading songs she liked. She was at 108 songs when she came upon one that she had never heard of. The title intrigued her, so she decided to listen to it. Maybe she would like it.

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_  
_**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**_  
_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_  
_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have all of me, me, me**_

By the end of the song Hermione was in tears. The song reminded her of how she has felt since Fred had died. Though, unlike the song, she hadn't gotten years with him, only stolen moments. Hermione decided that she wouldn't download the song, it was too sad. She didn't need a reminder of her grief. She shut down the computer and left the iPod on her desk. She went to her room and cried. In the morning she put on a brave face like she always did. She saw Freddie eating at the table and her smile faltered. She took a deep breath and walked up to her son; a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hi honey, did you sleep well last night?" This was how it was every morning.

**The songs were "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer and "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Please review, I haven't had one so far. :'(**


End file.
